


Simple Revenge

by CriticalDragon



Series: Hanzo Vs. Mei: Voice Lines [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, HanMei, MEI’S REVENGE, Snowball Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalDragon/pseuds/CriticalDragon
Summary: Mei tricks Hanzo into a snowball fight, and its his turn to taste his own medicine.





	Simple Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> The revenge of Mei!

He laid behind the large rock, snowball in hand.

He should have known what she had actually planned for.

As soon as they stepped outside, Hanzo was met with a barrage of snowballs. Thanks to his swift reaction he dodged the snowballs and ran into the nearby forest for cover. It was when Mei yelled out it was a snowball fight and everyone for themselves. Hanzo cursed under his breath, and had no choice but to play along his ice queen’s favorite game. This was her turf now.

The area had gone quiet. Hanzo had to be ready for anything. It was then he heard echoing giggles that he was certain it was from Mei followed by screaming.

”Now, where is my Hanzo?” Mei’s voice echoed followed by a very sinister giggle.

Hanzo had to admit. When Mei is like this not even he can stop her.

Peaking out again, a snowball was hurling right at him. Dodging it, almost getting hit, Hanzo readied himself.

”Found you, Hanzo!” He heard Mei said.

When he peaked out again ready to throw his snowball, Mei wasn’t there where he thought she was.

 _Damn, where is she?_ Hanzo thought. Peaking out once more he saw another snowball at his face. He dodged it nearly getting hit again.

He threw his snowball after peaking out again and missed, hitting a tree. He didn’t know where Mei was.

”Damn,” Hanzo said under his breath. He turned to gather more snow, but as he was doing that, he heard the sound of a snowball flying. When he turned around he was met in the face with scattered pieces of a snowball, rapidly hitting his face and falling to the ground to with a defeated thud.

Brushing off the snow off his face he laid there. Moments later Mei arrived with a satisfied smile and laid on top of him. He blushed slightly.

She giggled then kissed him on the left cheek. “Remember what you used to say, Hanzo?” He shook his head. She then pecked another kiss on the same cheek.

_“Simple Geometry.”_

Hanzo’s eyes widened when he saw that there was a branch above him. _So this was her revenge. She threw the snowball at the branch so it could split and hit me in rapid, scattered pieces. How clever. Indeed simple geometry._

He couldn’t help but laugh. “It would seem there are some things you are better at than I am. And I am somehow okay with that.” Hanzo laughed again.

Mei followed suit with giggles. “Don’t underestimate me, Hanzo.” She rested on his chest.

”Indeed I won’t.” He held her closer, kissing her head. “My beautiful Mei, I love you.”

She smiled sweetly and raised her head to return to the affection. “I love you too, my darling Hanzo.”

”I guess we are staying here for a while then?” Hanzo asked.

”Why not? I want to enjoy this with you.” She said tenderly.

Hanzo smiled and held Mei even more closer than before, enjoying each other’s comfort in the snow for hours before deciding to head back to not worry the others.


End file.
